YUGIOH GX TAG FORCE FANFIC
by Iandarkgod
Summary: summary inside.


**YUGIOH GX TAG FORCE FANFIC!**

Hello this is my first yugioh fanfic and I'm making it after the poplure game series tag force for the psp. And I chose gx because well I like 5ds better then gx but gx is just much easyer. Please don't hate me for this it is brand new and I just had the idea today. Have fun reading it kiddest. XD

* * *

><p>Ian's pov:<p>

I woke up to a load sound coming form the dorm room two rooms away, There was a load crash, a scream, then there was ... purr? Slowly i got out of bed and screached just standing in the middle of my room waiting. I knew jaden or someone would come and tell me what was wrong after all me and Jaden had started to become partners a while ago and Jaden always told me everthing. And soon enough Jaden Yuki ran into my room wearing his usal red slifer red jacket white jeans and black boots, but for some rison there where cuts on his cheeks and a little bruse on his cheek that looked like a slap. Looking him up and down I started to laugh, the usal Jaden Yuki everyone knew and loved certelny looked funny today. "Hey this is not funny I was attacked by Sy and Chum. I dont even know why but they both jumped off there beds and jumped on me laughing and giggling then somewho pharo got into the fun and thats why i got these." Jaden pounted to his scraches. "Oh you poor thing, im so sorry i wasnt there to laugh." I walked over and hugged my friend and duel partner as we both started to laugh. "You know Ian your kinda worm, did you just get up?" asked Jaden as he puled away form the hug. "Yeah I did sorry man' you know me I love to sleep in."

We both laughed again but this time not at something that was funny but at something that was weird, me and Jaden where almost exsatly alike, infact the only thing that seprated us was that Jaden was a way better duelist then I was. I smiled at my friend and walked over to my dressed and throw off my shirt as I walked, oping one of the drews I pulled out a shirt and slowly I start to put it over my head when I felt a pare of arms wrap around my bare chest. The shirt was already over my head so I couldnt see who it was but I was sure it was Jaden, and as I heard a little koo from a flooting winged spirit my suspins where comfurmed. "Jaden what are you doing hugging me when im half naked?" I asked even tho I knew the answer already. Jaden opon asking me to be his dueling partner also told me that he had had a crush on me secien I frist came to Duel Acadmy. I was touched at first and I really wanted to tell Jaden that I liked him to, but I have had troubal with love before so I promised to myself I would not say a thing about my crush on the brown/orange haired boy. "Im sorry Ian its just that you look so beautiful without a shirt and your chest feels rock hard." Slowly he started to rub my chest and I smiled gently pushing his hands and arms off me. "Yeah I know I work out in this room every day. ... Jaden look I know you have feelings for me and I respcet that but iv been hurt by to many people to fall back in love with someone, im sorry jay." I put my shirt on and my own red slifer red jaket and hugged Jaden one last time before I walked out of the still open door and down into the messhall, ready for brekfast.

The brekfast was good for us slifers today which was strang because a lot of the time it was not very good, the rice was a golden brown with little beautiful flacks of red, the pork was a fasinating shade of brown and gold and the flavor was beyond good, it was fantastic. The milk was the same as usaly tho so no one really cared about it. After brekfast I walked to the cliff and pulled out my deck and duel disk, me and jaden where supost to have a pratice duel so we would be ready for the toromment in a few weeks, Jaden had said he was going to use his new Neo-spation deck that he had gotten last year, and I told him that I would be using my machine deck. This deck was specal to me it had all my favorte cards in it like cyber dragon, cyber barrior dragon, cyber end dragon, cyber honddog, and there was this one monster that was not a machine but it was my favoite card so I always had it in my decks, the card was... blue eyes white dragon. "Hey Ian sorry im late man I just got finished with brekfast." yelled a certen brown/orange haired teen running down the cliff side. "Its fine jay just get ready I'v already shuffled my deck and im ready for a good duel!" Jaden got to the oppisde side of me both of us 10 feet form the other both our decks shuffled and ready for the best duel of our lives. "GET YOUR GAME ON!" We both yelled and drew our five cards, then jaden drew the first drew of the game.

BOOM! Jaden smiled as he watched my blue eyes white dragon exploded by the attake of his Elemental Hero Neos, Neos beat blue eyes for two risons, one) Jaden had Neos space on the feild which gave Neos an extra five hundread attake pounts, two) Jaden also had Neos equipted with soul connection (sorry if i get that wrong I dont remeber the cards name.) which was connected to Neos spation flare scarib which gave Neos another five hundread attake pounts. I turned around and glarded at Jaden hatting the smug look on his face as he watched my strongest monster fall. "Alright I end my turn your turn Ian." I didnt even bother to say a thing I just drew and when I saw the card I had gotten I laughed and smiled at my friend. "I actavite Polymerization and fuse my three cyber dragons and make CYBER END DRAGON!" The smuck look on Jaden's face fell as he saw the most powerfull fustion monster he had ever seen/faced come into being. There I stood with only one hundread life ponts left and there Jaden stood terror on his face even tho he still had three thousand life pounts. "Cyber End Dragon attake flare scaribe and end this duel!" I pointed to the said monster and cyber end dragon did what I told my loaly monster and with in ten seconds the duel was over jaden layed on the grouned his hair a mess and his life pounts down to zero. I laughed and walked over exstanding a hand that he gladly took and i pulled him up hugging Jaden tightly. "That was for blue eyes." With that we both walked up the cliff luaghing. I could already tell today was going to be a good day, and maybe just maybe I tell Jaden how I feel.


End file.
